Although apparatus for transducing a surface acoustic wave to an electrical signal are known they typically produce as an output an alternating electrical signal that varies with the surface acoustic waves amplitude.
If the surface acoustic wave has a high frequency then the output electrical signal will alternate with a high frequency. This can make utilization of the output signal difficult as conventional silicon based semiconductor devices are not responsive enough for high frequency operation.